One Night
by Raven Mononoke
Summary: Kisshu sees Ichigo undress though the window now what will happen


Kisshu was watching her through the window like he always did, when she got up from her desk and left. He waited like he always did, for this was normal. What was not normal was when she came back two hours later she didn't close the shades on her windows and started to undress.

"What is Kittycat doing? She always closes the shades." Kisshu thought as he watched her undress.

First she took off her shirt, then her bra. After that was her pants. She grabbed the silk nightgown off of her bed and put it on. All the while a bulge was forming in Kisshu's pants. Not even the cold night air was helping him with the bulge. He stayed outside till he was sure she was asleep then he teleported into her room and floated above her bed, the bulge grew when the blanket slipped revealing her glorious bust line to his eyes.

"Kittycat? Are you awake?" Kisshu asked softly. When she didn't answer, he took it is a no, "She is going to so wake up and kick my ass after this." He thought as he floated closer and kissed her lips ever so softly and was surprised when she leaned in and kissed him back. "She kissed me back!" Kisshu thought happily. "But wait what if it's just because she's asleep." He thought sadly. He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Hey Kittycat! Hey wake up!"

"Huh? Wha? Kisshu! What the hell are you doing here? What if my mom came in and saw you, huh? Did you even think about that?" She said when she awoke to see Kisshu starring down at her.

"And to think that I was worried that you where going to wake up and kick my ass."

"I should kick your ass, but instead I think I'll do this." She said as she reached up, grabbed him by the back of the head, and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

"Kisshu, I'm a cat and I'm in heat. Could you help me with that?" She asked when they broke the kiss. This was a lie, she wasn't really in heat. She stopped that a few days ago, but she didn't want him to know that she loved him and that she wanted him. Bad.

"Of course I can help with that." He said.

"Good."

He quickly pulled the blanket off of her and tossed it to the bottom of the bed. He then grabbed the hem of her nightgown and started to pull it up. He lifted her up and pulled the gown all of the way off. Now all she was left in was her black lace panties. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off as he stared at her.

"By God! You're beautiful." Kisshu said his voice full of awe. He was so busy starring at her that he barely noticed her take off his baggy pants.

"As are you." And she meant it. She knew that he was more handsome than all of the men she knew. But him floating there, his sex hard and heavy with arousal, he was glorious and perfect. "Can I touch you?"

"You want to touch me?"

"Yes."

Kisshu nodded. He floated closer, her palms running down his chest. Her fingers slipping lower still until she finally wrapped her hand around his length. Kisshu groaned, opening his mouth to call out her name but just as he was about to speak her mouth found his. Her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Which Kisshu allowed, their tongues tangling together as she cupped and stroked his length. Kisshu didn't know how much more he could take. He pulled back with a groan.

"What's the matter Kisshu? Do you not want me?"

"Go. Lock. The. Door." Kisshu gasped as he reeled in his body. She nodded, got up, and locked the door. When she was done she turned around to find Kisshu sitting on her bed. She slowly walked over to him. When she was in front of him, she got down on her knees to look him in the eyes. He looked back. Slowly she lowered her head till she took his length in her mouth. She felt the tremors shudder through him, felt the strangled groan as he placed his hand on her head, and moved her gently on him.

His muscles began to tremble; his breathing went ragged. But just when she felt that his body would explode, he pulled her head off of him with a roar. He pulled her into him with a force that was as painful as it was passionate.

He kissed her then, urgently, his palms molding her to him. She matched his desire, melting against him, seeking what she knew he could provide.

Kisshu sent his fingers seeking her hot, damp spot.

He found it.

A white-hot flame of desire knocked another inch into his arousal.

She murmured her surprise and pleasure, and Kisshu groaned against her neck, his finger slipping into her tight unused tunnel. Her muscles instantly tightened around him, hinting at the pleasure to come. Promising him an unforgettable journey. "You are so hot, baby," he whispered. He hooked his finger in her panties and took them down, down, along legs that seem to go on forever.

And since he was already down, he couldn't resist burying his tongue inside her.

Her choked scream made his heart leap with excitement. She grabbed his hair, trying to pull him up, to make him stop his torture.

He lifted her up, lying back on the bed. Her thighs straddling his, his male flesh was hard and insistent between her legs, and her hands braced on his shoulders.

When the secret folds of her flesh touched his slick hardness, the sensation took her breath, and she couldn't hold back the moan that started deep in her throat as her body quivered with longing.

But when he carefully pulled her down on him, his sheer size made her tremble. With his hands guiding her, he slowly moved her on him, slowly circling her hips, until she felt her body open to him.

"Are you sure that you want this Kittycat?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes Kisshu. This is what I want."

"This is your first time is it not?"

"Yes it is."

"So I'll ask one more time. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes damnit. Yes."

"Okay then." He said is he slowly entered her unused tunnel. When he reach her virgin wall, she gasped, grabbing his shoulders. Kisshu looked at her with sad eyes, and then he plunged deep. Her pained gasp tore at his heart, but when the few tears came, he was sure that his heart had stopped beating all together.

"I'm sorry Kittycat. I didn't mean to..." But before he could finish, her lips found his.

"Shut-up for once and kiss me Kisshu." She murmured against his lips as she began to move on him. He grabbed her hips and guided her away from him until they were nearly parted. But then he pulled her back. Over and over again, barely a movement, slowly, deliciously, until she started moving again on her own. But then without warning, he lifted her up with sheer strength as he rolled her on her back.

He pinned her down. His eyes met hers, and he planted his elbows on either side of her, his hands framing her face. His gaze locked with hers, as he sank between her knees, almost reverently, lowering himself slowly until the swollen tip of his manhood brushed against her. She lifted her knees to accommodate him. This time there was no thought that he was too large. He slid his shaft deep within her flesh. Their bodies pressed together until there was nothing between them.

He buried his face in her neck, moving inside her, slowly, deeply, obsessively. She clung to him. His movement grew faster as he thrust inside her. They were hot and wet, and deliciously wild as he drew up on his hands. His hips arched into her, and her body tilted to take him more deeply. He cupped her hips, pulling her body up to meet his bold, fevered thrusts.

She clutched his shoulders, panting, needing him. And then it happened. He felt her body convulse with spiraling intensity, his every sense reeling and alive. Only then did he allow his body's explosive shudder to race through him.

"Kisshu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Kisshu?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay the night here?"

"If that is what you wish."

"It is." She said as he rolled off of her, grabbed the blanket, pulled it around them, and pulled her close to him. And slowly he fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
